


Double Trouble

by Dextrousleftie



Category: Gakuen Heaven
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Gay Sex, Love, Lust, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dextrousleftie/pseuds/Dextrousleftie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ozawa twins want their tennis captain, but Naruse is oblivious to their crush on him. Sometimes you have to take drastic action to get someone to notice you, but will the Terrible Twosome go too far this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

The Kings of doubles tennis, also known around BL Academy as the Terrible Twosome, were hunkered down in the bushes once again. The twins weren’t spying on Ito Keita anymore; no, the object of their interest was the tall, handsome man with the (appropriately) honey-colored hair and the magnetic green eyes, who was sitting on a bench spooning with his latest Honey. Naruse Yukihiko, president of the tennis club and the boys’ buchou, was the person who had all of Kakeru and Wataru’s attention. There was jealously raging in the identical pairs of reddish-brown eyes as the twins glared at the art club student who was Naruse’s latest obsession.

“He’s not even cute,” sniffed Kakeru in disgust. “The Captain could do better than him.”

“Yeah,” agreed Wataru glumly. “Like us,” he added, and both boys wilted a bit in depression.

The twins had always done everything together, so it wasn’t a real surprise that they’d both fallen hard for their captain. It had never occurred to them that they couldn’t just share him as they’d always shared everything else between them in their lives. But this wasn’t a problem one way or another, anyway, since Naruse had never shown any interest in them. They’d watched his obsessions come and go with an obsessive interest of their own, ever since they’d first come to BL Academy. This latest, they felt, fell a bit below Naruse’s usual high standards. The twins eyed him with disfavor.

“At least he’s not a freshman,” Kakeru hissed. They’d both been especially enraged when Naruse became obsessed with the transfer student Ito Keita, because he was not only a freshman but there didn’t seem to be anything very special about him. But now that Keita was with Endo Kazuki, Naruse had lost interest in him and had moved on to this latest conquest.

Wataru sighed as he hugged his knees with his arms and rested his pointed chin atop his knees. “It doesn’t matter,” he said sadly. “It’s not like he’ll ever be interested in us, Kakeru.”

Kakeru slumped down at his brother’s words. He knew that they were true. No matter that they were doubles champions in tennis; Naruse treated them with the off-hand indifference of a big brother for annoying little siblings. Kakeru blinked back tears, not wanting to show weakness in front of his twin. “We’ve got to do something to get his attention,” he said determinedly.

Wataru blinked up at him forlornly. “What?” he asked.

Kakeru hesitated. He didn’t know. But as he watched Naruse kissing the neck of his ‘Honey’, a plan came into his head. It was a wild plan, and he felt rather sick to his stomach with excitement and fear as he contemplated it. His twin immediately saw that he’d thought of something. “What is it, Kakeru?” he demanded.

“I…” Kakeru hesitated. He gulped. “I’ve thought of something we can do, Wataru, but…” he trailed off again, his reddish eyes rather wide.

“What is it?” Wataru repeated, wondering what was disturbing his brother so.

Kakeru took a deep breath and told Wataru the plan he’d come up with. His twin listened with his mouth slightly open and his eyes getting wider and wider. “We couldn’t!” he burst out after Kakeru was done speaking. “He’ll kill us!”

Kakeru straightened his shoulders. “Maybe,” he said. “Maybe not. But this may be the only chance that we get, Wataru. Wouldn’t you rather have one time than nothing?”

Wataru fell silent. “Yes,” he nearly whispered after a moment.

Kakeru nodded firmly. “All right, then,” he said bravely. “We’ll do it.”

“When?” Wataru asked in a trembling voice.

“Why not tonight?” Kakeru said, not adding aloud :Before we lose our nerve:

Wataru hugged himself. “But the stuff we’ll need,” he said uncertainly.

“We’ll cut classes and go into town to buy it today. I know you’re scared, Wataru,” he went on more gently. “But this may be our only chance. Shouldn’t we take it?”

“You’re right, Kakeru,” Wataru scrambled to his feet determinedly. “Let’s do it.”

“That’s my brother,” Kakeru said gleefully. The twins ghosted out of the bushes and away, leaving Naruse still sitting with his Honey on the bench.

 

Naruse moved around his dorm room, getting ready for his date with his Honey. He finished buttoning the nice dress shirt, and reached up to check that the band holding his dark-blonde hair back was still tight. He peered at himself in the mirror, thinking happily that he was looking good. The seduction of his Honey was a done deal. He heard a knock at the door, and went to go answer it. It probably wasn’t his Honey, because he’d told the boy that he was going to come pick him up at his dorm. He opened the door, and gaped at the sight of a pair of people wearing black clothes and ski masks standing outside. He opened his mouth to demand to know if this was a joke, and one of them flew forward and hit him in the chest. He went down, for despite the black-clad figure’s smaller size he was quite strong.

Naruse ended up sitting on his ass on the floor, with the person sitting on his chest. He started to shove him off, to demand to know what was going on, but the other figure darted into the room and slapped a smelly cloth over his mouth. He gasped, taking in a deep breath of some mediciney air, and instantly a wave of dizziness passed over him. The room went dark, and Naruse slumped back on to the floor unconscious.

One of the black-clad figures closed the door hurriedly, while the other dumped a bag on the floor. Both of them removed their ski masks, revealing the twins’ pointed, puckish faces. “Wow, it worked!” hissed Wataru in amazement.

“Of course it did,” Kakeru replied.

“But where did you get the ether, Kakeru?” demanded Wataru curiously.

Kakeru’s smile was sly. “I got Umino-sensei to mix it up for me,” he replied rather smugly. “I told him it was for an experiment.”

“He sure is gullible,” Wataru replied, shaking his head over their science teacher’s naiveté.

“Yeah. I didn’t give him a large dose, so we should only have a little time. Let’s get to it,” Kakeru said.

“Okay,” Wataru opened the bag and began to remove the things inside of it. His slim hands shook with nervousness as he laid out a coil of strong but thin white rope, some books, a pair of leather half-masks, and last but not least a tube of lubrication. This last item made a furious blush rise in his cheeks.

“Come and help me get him on the bed,” Kakeru directed his brother. Naruse was tall and heavy, and even with both of them working together they still had difficulty moving him. They were both panting and rather out-of-breath by the time that they’d heaved him up onto his bed. They took a moment to rest, then Wataru said hesitantly: “Should we…” while he gestured at Naruse’s clothing.

Kakeru nodded. “He’ll have to be naked before we tie him up,” he said. But while he sounded more confident than his brother, inside he was shaking in terror. But still, they had come this far. There was no turning back now. He reached out for the buttons on the front of Naruse’s dress shirt, and after a moment Wataru began to undo his belt.

Finally, they finished stripping their Captain. Both boys stared down wide-eyed at the tall, muscular, golden-skinned form draped over his bed like a golden sex god. Their reddish eyes slid slowly over that expanse of bare skin, their breath picking up and nearly panting out of their chests. Both sets of eyes became riveted between Naruse’s legs, where his quiescent cock lay against his thigh. Their eyes widened at the size of it, even when flaccid. It seemed much bigger than their own slender penises. Fascinated, they stood for several minutes just looking at it.

“W-we should tie him up now before he wakes up,” Kakeru said at last. Wataru merely nodded, still not looking away from his Captain’s body. Kakeru had to hit him on the shoulder to remind him that they were running out of time. He jumped, and scurried over to pick up the white rope off the floor.

It wasn’t easy to tie Naruse up. The dorm beds’ headboards didn’t have any rungs or posts that a rope could be tied to, and they had no footboards at all. The twins improvised, tying Naruse’s hands together over his head and then looping the rope behind the headboard. They tied his feet together securely, then ran the rope down and tied it to the bed frame. They were both glad that they’d bought a lot of rope in anticipation of how difficult this would be. Now Naruse’s unconscious form was stretched out on his dorm bed, effectively helpless. Theirs to do with as they would.

The twins exchanged nervous, triumphant glances. Then Kakeru nodded at Wataru, and both boys began to take off their own clothing. They were both nearly hyperventilating from nervousness, but they took courage from each other. When they were naked, Wataru handed Kakeru one of the leather half-masks. He slipped it on. It covered everything but his mouth and chin, and the eyeholes were mere slits. Neither of them wanted Naruse to recognize their distinctive eyes. If he realized who they were, his wrath would most likely be awesome. And being their captain, he would be able to punish them in some very creative ways…

“Are you ready?” Kakeru asked Wataru. He had always been slightly bolder than his twin. Wataru nodded hesitantly. “Good, get the stuff,” Wataru went over to retrieve the lube from beside the pile of sex manuals.

The manuals had been necessary. Neither of the twins had any sexual experience at all. They’d had to swipe them from a bookstore, because while they had enough money to pay for them, they were too young. The clerk wouldn’t have sold the books to them. So they’d gone into the book store separately, Wataru slipping in so that the clerk didn’t see him. Kakeru had put the books in his backpack, while his identical twin took a paperback up to the register to pay for it. Kakeru had slipped back out, easy as pie. Wataru felt bad about stealing, but they’d needed the books. They’d return them to the book store tomorrow the same way. They’d spent half of this evening pouring over them, studying up on what to do. Some of the pictures and diagrams had made them feel very excited, which had helped when they were getting ready to come to Naruse’s dorm room and carry out their plan.

He carried the tube over to the bed where Kakeru was waiting. He set it down on the bed spread next to Naruse’s unconscious body. They looked at each other silently. Kakeru nodded at Wataru. They looked down at their Captain. Slowly, as almost one entity, they both put out their hands to touch Naruse’s broad, muscular chest. Panting breaths began to huff out of their chests at the feel of the warm, smooth skin under their fingertips. Mesmerized, they slid their hands over Naruse’s chest in slow circles. Their captain moaned a little in his sleep, making them both jump and pull their hands back.

They exchanged another glance. Then they reached out to touch Naruse again, in a slightly bolder manner this time. Kakeru bent his head and put out his small pink tongue to touch that golden skin with the tip. Wataru hissed in surprise at this move on his brother’s part, and stared at him. Kakeru withdrew his tongue to consider the taste, and turned his head to look up at his twin. He smiled encouragingly, and put out his tongue again to lick a trail over Naruse’s chest. Wataru hesitantly put out his own tongue and copied his brother’s actions, and both of them made small sounds of delight in the back of their throats at the taste of their Captain’s skin.

Naruse was having the best dream that he’d ever had. He could almost feel someone licking his skin – no, make that two someones. Hmm, a dream about a threesome. This really was nice. He hoped it didn’t end anytime soon. He moaned as the pair of dream lovers moved on to his nipples, licking and sucking at them. Those two soft mouths pleasuring him, two sets of hands running over his skin caressingly – delightful. This was rapidly becoming his all-time number one favorite dream. Mmm, this dream could go on forever as far as he was concerned.

The twins were learning the different texture of the dusky rucked buds under their mouths. Happily they laved at the tightened peaks, enjoying the soft moans that their Captain was giving forth even in his semi-conscious state. Their hands explored the golden skin, running over the muscular chest and abdomen. They were both so into what they were doing that the fire alarm could have gone off and they probably wouldn’t have heard it. They both had erections, which didn’t embarrass them. They were identical, after all. And they’d seen each other’s bodies naked all their lives. They’d even watched each other masturbate before. It was just like watching themselves in a mirror.

They finally abandoned Naruse’s saliva-slicked nipples and began to kiss their way down his torso. The muscles in his stomach jumped as their pink tongues ghosted over them. Wataru had moved over to Naruse’s right side, and he paralleled his brother as they arrived at the soft tangle of dark gold pubic hair. They both sucked in their breath when they saw that his cock was heavily erect. Kakeru reached out to touch it, while Wataru watched him avidly. Kakeru was amazed by how hot and thick it was, how soft the foreskin was. His small hand closed over it tightly, and he squeaked a little as it twitched under his touch. A small drop of pre-cum appeared at the tip.

Wataru couldn’t help himself. He reached out and closed his hand over Naruse’s erection as well, lacing his slender fingers with his brother’s. Together, they held their Captain’s thick cock and felt its weight and texture. They stared in fascinated interest at the droplets of clear fluid leaking from the tip. They knew what it was, of course, and the books had gone into detail. But the reality of seeing someone else’s penis was more than a bit different than any fantasy. Curiosity compelled Kakeru to lower his head and gather up one of the droplets on his tongue. He found it to be almost tasteless. He rolled it around in his mouth as Wataru watched him in amazement. Then he bent his head and ran his tongue over the slit.

Wataru joined him after a moment, both of them lapping at the pink tip. Unbeknownst to them, their Captain was waking up. He groaned in his throat as his green eyes flickered open muzzily. It took him a moment to focus his eyes, but when he did he saw something that made them widen. He stared at the sight of two slim, lithely-muscular naked figures crouched on either side of him, their heads bent as they licked at the tip of his cock. The lower portion was enclosed in a pair of hands. Their heads were covered in leather half-masks so that he couldn’t see their faces.

At first he thought he was still dreaming. There was no way that this was actually happening. The sensation of two small pink tongues running over the head of his cock was nearly mind-blowing. He arched his hips a little, deciding to just relax and enjoy the dream. But then he became aware that his arms were pulled over his head, and that he couldn’t move them much. Bondage had never been one of his turn-ons, so why was he tied up in his dream? He squirmed a bit, opening his mouth to speak to the pair of incubi crouched over his cock. But right about then those linked hands began to move in tandem on his erection, and the friction combined with the continuing feel of those tongues licking at the sensitive tip pushed him over the edge.

He came with a loud groan, his semen jetting up into the air and over his night visitors’ masks and mouths. They jerked their heads back in surprise, as Naruse panted heavily in the aftermath. “W-who?” he stuttered as he fought to think past the cotton wool after-affects of the ether and his orgasm. A pair of masked faces jerked around to stare at him as they became aware that he was conscious.

Wataru jerked as though he were getting ready to run, but his brother put out his hand to touch his shoulder. This steadied his twin, who subsided onto the bed. “Who are you?” Naruse demanded more strongly. “Why have you tied me up? What’s going on?”

Kakeru shook his head at Wataru to tell him to remain silent and not answer any of these questions. “Listen, you two better tell me what’s going on…” Naruse began menacingly, but this threat was cut off by a gasping moan as Kakeru lowered his head and began to lick the semen off of Naruse’s still semi-hard cock. Wataru joined him, both of them crouched over his body. Naruse was rapidly losing any ability to protest as one of the masked boys reached down to stroke his balls in time with their licking.

He knew these two. Dimly, through the almost painful pleasure of his returning erection, Naruse thought this. There was something familiar about those short, lithely-muscular bodies. He could see that they were just boys yet, for the black pubic hair around their slender cocks was sparse. If they hadn’t been blowing his mind, he knew that he could have figured out right away who the two people currently molesting him so pleasurably were. But he was having trouble thinking at all, so that feeling of familiarity slipped away under those flexible tongues and stroking hands.

He was rock-hard again. Kakeru raised his head, looking at his brother. He reached down to pick up the lube, and handed the tube to his brother with a slightly shaking hand. He had volunteered to give up his virginity, because he knew that Wataru was too scared to do so. But he was almost as frightened, especially now that he’d seen and felt the size of Naruse’s erection. He tried to gather his courage as Wataru spurted some of the lube onto his palm. He turned around on the bed and presented his ass to his twin, feeling after a moment a slick finger touch the sensitive puckering ring of muscle. He moaned softly at the sensation of his twin’s finger rubbing over that ring, and he lifted his hips a little.

Naruse gasped at the sight of one of the boys beginning to prep the other. This was the hottest thing that he’d ever seen in his life. This wasn’t a dream; it was fuckin’ Paradise. He gasped when the boy being prepped moaned when the other one’s finger slowly slid into him. He wished suddenly that he could see their faces, to see the ecstasy twisting the night visitor’s face as that slender finger pushed further into his body. He watched breathlessly as the first boy began to move his finger in and out, making the other one cry out in mingled pain and pleasure.

Kakeru moved his hips, pushing his ass back at Wataru. His brother’s finger felt so good inside of him, and any pain that he’d felt had quickly faded. It burrowed into him further, and Kakeru screamed shrilly as Wataru’s fingertip struck something within him that sent a spike of pleasure running through his entire body. Wataru stopped, and asked anxiously: “Are you all right?” he knew he wasn’t supposed to speak, but he was afraid that he’d hurt his brother.

“Yes!” Kakeru nearly wailed. “Don’t stop, please!”

Naruse groaned. He knew that the first boy had struck the second’s prostate gland, and the sight of the boy’s slim form arching in pleasure was making his cock throb heavily. The first boy tentatively moved his finger again, making the second squeal in pleasure once more. The second boy’s hips began to rock as he pushed back toward the first in a begging motion. Over and over the first boy moved his finger in and out, until the second boy’s arms began to give way as he panted and cried out helplessly. Naruse wondered if this experience was going to kill him, but in his opinion this was a scene worth dying for.

Wataru was amazed by his twin’s reaction to him moving his finger inside of him. Whatever he kept hitting, it obviously felt very good. He decided to push another finger into Kakeru, since his twin definitely wasn’t feeling any pain. And when he did, Kakeru merely moaned and continued to push himself into Wataru’s thrusts. Even when he hesitantly added a third finger, his twin only hissed a little at a slight sting even as he panted wildly over the feel of his brother’s slender fingers moving within him.

Finally, Kakeru felt as though he could take no more. He was going to come just from the feel of Wataru’s fingers moving within him, striking that special place over and over. He moaned: “Stop”, and Wataru obediently stilled his fingers and then withdrew them.

Kakeru turned around slowly as Wataru put more lube on his hand and began to slick up Naruse’s cock. Their Captain groaned again at the feel of Wataru’s small hand on him. He fought against the lust swamping him to try to speak, for it was pretty obvious to him that both of the boys were virgins. He was afraid that he’d hurt the boy, even after he’d been prepped. But Kakeru moved to straddle his waist, and when he opened his mouth to speak no sounds came out but a gasp. Wataru had kept his hand on him, and he had directed the head of Naruse’s cock to his brother’s small, puckered hole. Kakeru bit his lip and lowered himself downward courageously, and Naruse lost the ability to communicate as the head of his erection breeched the boy’s tight, warm hole.

Kakeru cried out again, this time in pain. “It hurts!” he sobbed, his back arching.

“Do you want me to take it out?” Wataru asked anxiously.

“Nooo,” moaned Kakeru. He’d come this far, he wasn’t going to give up now. No matter how much it hurt. With the courage of a lion, he forced himself to push back and take in another inch of Naruse’s cock. He panted painfully, his face twisted, little groans escaping his lips. Wataru watched him worriedly, and stroked his back soothingly.

Naruse wanted to tell the boy to withdraw, but the feel of that tight warm place taking him in was just too damn good. The most that he could do was not jerk his hips up as he wanted to, to drive more of himself into the boy straddling him. He let the little night visitor set the pace, even though keeping himself under control took every ounce of will power that he had. He moaned loudly as the boy pushed back again, even as he winced at the boy’s gasping cries of pain.

Kakeru felt as though he were being split in two by the thick thing penetrating him. Dimly he wondered why anyone did this if it always hurt this bad. He wanted desperately to just remove the object that was stretching him so awfully, but he had worked almost half of it into his body. If he gave up now…No. He decided to just get it over with. He took a deep breath and sat down hard, driving the rest of Naruse’s cock into himself. He screamed in agony as he did so, and Wataru cried out in sympathetic horror beside him. He sat panting, his head hanging, waiting for the burning pain to subside even a little bit.

Naruse felt deep pity for the boy. Even as he relished the sensation of that glove-like passage clasping his cock, he still wanted to tell the boy to withdraw. Also, he wanted his hands to be free so that he could comfort him, to stroke his hair and whisper soothing words to him. Naruse was an excellent, skilled lover(he’d certainly had enough practice, after all), and it maddened him that he had no control over this situation. He could have made this experience much easier for the little virgin. These inexperienced boys obviously didn’t know the techniques that would ease the way for someone’s first time.

“You must…” he groaned, beginning to tell the boy to get off of him. But Kakeru was feeling an easing of the pain at last, leaving a feeling of fullness and stretching without the nearly unbearable pain that had first accompanied the penetration. He lifted his hips a tiny bit, experimentally, and Naruse’s words were cut off once again at this movement.

Kakeru made a small sound of combined pain and pleasure. It still hurt, a lot, but there had been something else…he moved his hips again, a little harder, as Wataru put his hands on his back to help him move.

“Ohh,” Kakeru moaned. Slowly he began to lift and lower himself on Naruse’s cock, shuddering a little as his back arched into his brother’s hands. It was starting to feel good. He splayed his hands on Naruse’s abdomen as he rocked a little harder. The pain was going, going, leaving only pleasure behind…

Naruse watched the boy begin to ride him. This was amazing. He decided to give up and go with the flow. He raised his head and called to the other boy. “Come here,” it took Wataru a moment to realize that his Captain was talking to him. He looked uncertainly at Naruse.

“Come here,” Naruse commanded again. Wataru reluctantly did so, for he was used to taking orders from his Captain. Timidly he approached Naruse’s head.

“Straddle my neck,” Naruse told him firmly. Wataru reacted to his tone of voice automatically, moving up to put his knees on either side of his Captain’s head. He set his hands on the headboard and looked down uncertainly into Naruse’s face.

Naruse lifted his head and opened his mouth. Wataru cried out in shocked pleasure as Naruse’s warm, wet mouth closed over his slender cock and began to suck. He threw his head back, nearly screaming as Naruse’s tongue moved caressingly over him. His fingers clutched at the top of the headboard desperately as his captain hollowed his cheeks and moved his head back and forth. He could hear his brother’s cries as he rode Naruse faster and faster, and he could look down and see himself sinking into Naruse’s mouth. This was too much. Wataru could feel the muscles in his stomach coiling and tightening as Naruse brought him briskly to orgasm with his skilled mouth.

Wataru came with a shrill cry into Naruse’s welcoming mouth. His Captain continued to suck on his slender cock to empty him, enjoying the sounds he was drawing from the boy’s mouth. He swallowed the sweet, warm sperm, watching the slim form arch wildly above him. The boy slumped against the headboard as Naruse finally let him go with a last caressing lick, annihilated by the force of his orgasm. He panted for breath, unable to move. Naruse grinned proudly up at him.

Kakeru was approaching his own end, as well. On one particularly hard plunge, the tip of Naruse’s cock had struck the same place within him that Wataru’s fingers had. He rocked over Naruse, feeling as though his prostate were being continuously stimulated. This, this was why people did this. The pleasure was so intense that he couldn’t think, he could barely breathe, and his whole body was tightening unbearably…he threw his head back and arched both his back and his neck as he came with a high, piercing scream. His semen jetted out over Naruse’s torso, and the captain cried out loudly as Kakeru’s internal muscles clenched around him and dragged his own orgasm from him. He jerked his hips up as he spurted inside of his little rider, feeling as though his insides were being dragged out into the light by the force of his coming.

Kakeru slumped just as his brother had done, falling forward so that his head came to rest on Naruse’s lower chest. He could feel Naruse’s sweat-slicked skin, and his own semen. As his orgasm faded slowly, he became aware of the soreness within himself. But he didn’t care. That had been the most astounding thing that had ever happened to him. He stirred a little as Wataru finally turned to look down at him. “W-we…we should go,” his brother gasped hoarsely. He knew that Wataru was right, so he reluctantly disengaged himself from Naruse and slowly slid off the bed.

Wataru also removed himself from where he was straddling Naruse, as the captain made a sound of protest. He caught at his brother, who was swaying. He led Kakeru over to their discarded clothes and began to dress him. Naruse was speaking, demanding that they untie him. Wataru ignored him for the moment, wincing when he saw the blood on Kakeru’s thighs. He hurriedly dressed himself after he’d gotten Kakeru into his clothes, then stuffed the books and supplies back into the bag. “Let me go!” Naruse said sharply, but Wataru merely hunched his shoulders and continued to ignore him.

At last, Wataru turned back to the bed. Naruse fell silent, thinking that the boy was going to untie him completely. But he was wrong. Wataru merely untied the ropes behind the headboard and the one that was tied to the bed frame at the foot. Naruse held up his bound hands, but Wataru shook his head silently and shoved a small pen knife into Naruse’s left hand. The Captain realized that they meant to leave him to saw through his own ropes, and began to protest vociferously. Wataru scrambled away to take Kakeru by the shoulder and lead his rather shell-shocked twin from the dorm room. Neither of them looked back at their furiously annoyed Captain, disappearing through the door as silently as they had come.

 

It took Naruse almost a half an hour to get out of his bonds. Fortunately, the boys hadn’t tied them tightly enough to cut off his circulation. If his hands were damaged he wouldn’t be able to play tennis. During the time it took him to do so, he had a good long thinking session about the identity of his night visitors. There was, in the long run, only one pair that he could think that they could be. He was amazed by their audacity and spunk. He’d always rather liked the wild pair, but he’d had no idea that they were interested in him. He supposed he should have been angry at being drugged, tied up, and violated by two of his own team members, but how the hell could he be? That had been the best sex he’d ever had. He’d never done a threesome before, and the added piquancy of the boys being virgins…well. By the time he cut himself loose, Naruse had come to a decision about just how he was going to punish those two rapscallions for this little stunt.

 

Kakeru and Wataru were in the cafeteria the next afternoon, eating lunch. Both of them were feeling apprehensive. They worried that Naruse had figured out just who had invaded his room last night. He was sure to know, if he didn’t already, when they skipped tennis practice this afternoon. Kakeru was so sore that he could barely move, let alone run around on the court. He kept shifting and moaning as he tried to find a comfortable position to sit in. But there weren’t any.

Wataru looked up and gulped in fear as he saw Naruse walk into the cafeteria. Their Captain’s face was grim as his emerald eyes came to rest on the pair of them. “Uhhh, Kakeru…” Wataru said desperately.

Kakeru looked up from his internal misery and gasped when he saw Naruse walking towards their table. Their Captain had never seemed so tall or big to them as he came to stand next to their table, his brows drawn down as he gave them a cold stare. He crooked a finger at the twins. “You two, come with me,” he growled.

The twins exchanged terrified glances. Miserably, reluctantly, they got to their feet and followed as Naruse turned and strode out of the cafeteria. He had to stop and wait for them by the door, for Kakeru was limping and couldn’t move very fast. Neither of them noticed the slight softening on Naruse’s handsome face when he saw how much pain Kakeru was in, because they wouldn’t look him in the face. They walked as though they were going to their execution, their heads bowed and their shoulders slumped.

Naruse led them back to his dorm room. He opened the door and gestured for them both to go in. They walked into the room and stood side-by-side as their Captain closed the door behind himself and stood with folded arms looking down at them. “So,” he said coldly. “You two broke into my room last night, drugged me, tied me up, and then sexually assaulted me.”

The twins hunched even further at his words. Guilt and shame radiated from them. Naruse felt terrible, but he kept his voice icy. “Now I’m going to have to punish you,” he continued. They both jerked at his words, but didn’t move.

“Take your clothes off,” he told them in a voice of iron. They both jerked their heads up to stare at him, wide-eyed with fear, but Naruse refused to show them any mercy. “Do it,” he said grimly. “Or it’ll be worse for you, I promise.”

With trembling fingers, they both began to do what he’d commanded them to. They shrugged out of their jackets and slowly unbuttoned their shirts. Naruse secretly enjoyed watching them undress, revealing those slim, pale-skinned young bodies from last night. They were both so pretty. Lastly they took off their shoes, pants and briefs, by now shaking in terror over what he was going to do to them.

Naruse nodded in satisfaction. “Good. Now you’ll both get what’s coming to you.” He said as he walked toward them.

They stared at him out of their wide reddish eyes, looking rather like rabbits caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. Naruse surprised them when he knelt down in front of them, and then he shocked them by reaching out to take each of their cocks into his hands. They gasped in unison, their eyes somehow getting even wider. His hands began to move, stroking them into erection. “You’re both bad, bad boys,” Naruse purred as he met their eyes. “Bad boys definitely need to be ‘punished’, ” he continued with a sexy grin as he leaned forward and licked at Kakeru’s left nipple. The boy’s head flew back as he cried out “Naruse-senpai!”

“Yes, I think that I own you two now,” Naruse continued happily, running his thumbs over the leaking tips of the boys’ erections. “So whenever I want to ‘punish’ you, you’ll both submit willingly. Won’t you?”

“Y-yes, Naruse-senpai!” the twins cried out together.

 

Later, Naruse lay sprawled naked on his bed with the twins snuggled on his chest on either side of him. They were both sound asleep, worn out from his ‘punishment’. He tightened his arms around both of the lithe forms curled up on him, enjoying the feel of their skin against his. They were like a pair of bookends, sweet adorable little bookends. He nuzzled his nose first into Kakeru’s black hair, then Wataru’s(he’d always been able to tell them apart, despite the fact that they were identical), drinking in their scent and the smell of the shampoo that they used. :I really am one hell of a lucky bastard: Naruse thought contentedly to himself. “My Honeys,” he said softly in a proud, possessive tone of voice, before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
